


Take Time For Your Friends

by gethighithefloor



Category: Devilman
Genre: Anal Sex, Crybaby Universe, M/M, Voyeurism, obviously yall think i went back and read all that 80's stuff before writing a steamy scene lmao, sorry yall but thats how it is on this bitch of an earth, this is mostly me being hornie on main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gethighithefloor/pseuds/gethighithefloor
Summary: Ryo doesn't really show much emotion when it comes to, well, anything really. Sometimes this frustrates Akira more than he'd like to admit.





	Take Time For Your Friends

It always took them awhile to settle in bed, and prepare Ryo. After all, Akira had the stamina of the demon inside of him and, well, things would often get messy as a result. Still, the first time Akira had mentioned the newly found libido being a demon gave him, Ryo had nonchalantly offered his body as an all too logical solution.

“After all, you do what I ask  _almost_  all the time. I have no problems repaying you in this way.” His voice was as smooth as ever, refusing to waver on a single word. His confidence surprised Akira, who opened his mouth to protest, but his dearest friend continued.

“No, it won’t make anything strange between us, it’s just an exchange,” Ryo continued, eyes scanning the web pages on his laptop, “And it’s you, Akira. I trust you.” With those last words the blonde broke eye contact with his screen and looked the devilman in the eye, which made any hesitation Akira had disappear.

Even so, it was honestly amazing how even with thorough preparation, stretching, lubing, Ryo could remain completely flaccid. Akira had come to terms that, just because they were having sex, he shouldn’t expect Ryo to stop working. The blonde kept typing away on his laptop while his best friend was behind him, three fingers and two knuckles deep. It almost made Akira want to bellow a laugh, but Ryo had to concentrate on work. And so, with the other thoroughly stretched, lubricated, and relaxed, Akira quietly rolled on a condom, and poured more lubricant on his straining member. 

‘ _A blow up doll has more emotion.’_ A voice growled deep in his thoughts– Amon. It almost made Akira gasp, actually made him physically waver, which earned no reaction from Ryo. ‘ _C’mon kid, for a few thousand yen we could get a package deal, a pussy and some kind of reaction._ ’ He only sighed and rolled his eyes, gently pressing the head of his cock to Ryo’s entrance. It accepted him with ease– they’d had a lot of practice, and despite Amon’s growls and pushes to take over the situation, Akira kept him at bay. Maybe it was out of concern for his best friend, that the demon in him would tear the poor human apart– or maybe it was jealousy. Nobody could– or should, rather, fuck Ryo than himself.

Leaning the palms of his hands onto the mattress, Akira started thrusting into Ryo with a slow, yet steady pace. His eyes remained closed, trying to drown out the sound of clicking keys, and focus more on the sound of his skin hitting Ryo’s. He liked to imagine what it looked like, their skin contrasting so nicely, his own dick sliding in and out of the one he loves the most, the one he trusts the most. The lewd, wet sounds filling his mind, his own breath picking up, Amon reduced to a deep growl in the back of his head, yet neither of them were satiated with just this. Amon finally spoke up.

‘ _Open your damn eyes, fool. This is pitiful._ ’ Akira huffed a breath, allowing his eyes to crack open and… He was greeted with the same scene as before. Ten minutes had passed, neither of them any closer to cumming, and Ryo tapping away… Writing an email. He was writing an email. Something sunk in Akira’s stomach, like he swallowed a lead ball. 

‘ _If you insist on fucking this brick wall of yours, at least make it interesting._ ’ Amon growled again, the pressure of his presence growing again within Akira. The human side pushed back. ‘ _Are you fucking kidding me?! You’re balls deep into this best friend of yours and he ain’t so much as moaning! This is fucking sad, even for you. If–_ ’ Akira inhaled sharply for a moment, his hips staying flush against Ryo’s ass. The constant typing stuttered for a moment before resuming-- both devil and man perked up for a split second... a reaction? Or maybe Ryo simply paused to think, neither was sure. In that moment of surprise, of hesitation, Amon reached out through Akira and, with his arm, snapped the laptop shut. Ryo just barely saved his own fingers by withdrawing them the moment he saw Akira’s hand in his peripheral. 

The blonde peered over his bare shoulder at Akira, silently questioning his actions. Akira looked at him with surprise, eyebrows raised and body still. This was… different. He knew it was annoyance that Ryo was expressing, the blue eye that looked toward him narrowed slightly, but it made his blood  _rush_. He had Ryo’s attention now, and he certainly wasn’t letting it go back to an email. With Amon’s chuckles ringing his ears, Akira reached around his friends chest and, with a small measure of force, pulled him up so Ryo’s back was firmly against Akira’s chest, only seating him deeper. The sudden movement caused the blonde to gasp and, oh  _God_  was that a slight blush or was Akira just projecting his wishful thinking. 

Their eyes stayed locked and, with no opposition for Ryo, Akira adjusted their position before one could be made. Letting Ryo’s chest go, Akira grasped behind both of the blonde’s knees and lifted them flush against his stomach, leaving him exposed. ‘ _Hey– left, to your left._ ’ Amon urged and, with a small glance, Akira realized the mirror that doubled as Ryo’s closet door was reflecting them. He took advantage of that, managing to face them both toward the mirror. For a moment, Akira was just in awe at how beautiful and lewd Ryo could look at the same time, yet so…  _bored_. 

“Don’t you think this is a little over the top?” Ryo finally spoke, looking at his best friend via the reflection before him. The view of his legs being spread to show how deeply seated he was on Akira had… caused a reaction, to say the least. Yet despite his member’s growing interest, the blonde looked off-put, if not slightly pouty. Akira let out a huff, slight frustration welling up. He took it out by lifting and settling Ryo back down again on his cock, reveling in the fact that the other was so  _light_.

“No.” He finally answered, though his voice was rough, interest perked once more at the sight of their reflection. Imagining himself sliding in and out of Ryo held no candle to the actual sight, his dark member contrasting starkly with the blonde’s pale ass and thighs. It was mesmerizing to watch, to listen to the slick noises as he bounced Ryo in his lap. This was much more satisfying, to both him and Ryo, it seemed. The once flaccid cock was now standing at attention, leaking beads of precum. Akira was only distracted from this when Ryo gasped, and with a glance up, Akira realized with widening eyes that his friend was  _very much_  enjoying their new position.

The blue eyes were firmly attached to their reflection, golden locks bouncing in time with Akira’s thrusts that met each of Ryo’s descents. His cheeks were thoroughly flushed, shining lips parted to take in breaths that started to turn to gasps, to tiny noises. Quickly realizing Akira was watching him now, Ryo immediately closed his mouth, leaning his head forward to conceal his pleasured expression. Akira abruptly let go of the blonde’s thighs leaving him fully seated on his lap, a sharp gasp coming from Ryo before his face was gently taken and directed toward the mirror again.

“Don’t stop looking.” Akira growled into his ear, with more ferocity than he intended. It earned a soft gasp from the other, and a slight squirm. He could feel Ryo tighten around him, and it was obvious he was feeling too full. “Can you…” Akira paused– then corrected himself. Hesitation didn’t get him anywhere before. “Come on then, Ryo. Fuck yourself.” Another clench– it seemed Akira had finally found a way to catch his best friends attention.

"Nn..." Slowly, Ryo began to move his own hips, knees pressing against the mattress to catch some leverage. He started with shallow thrusts, brows furrowed in slight frustration. Akira couldn’t help himself, smiling behind Ryo’s shoulder at his  _stupidly cute_  his friend was being about this. Finally the blonde was able to adjust himself so the balls of his feet were pressed into the soft mattress, giving him more power to work with, bouncing on Akira’s cock with more fervor. Chocked gasps came from them both, Akira much more vocal than the other, moaning into the crook of Ryo’s neck. The latter tilted his head away to give the devilman more room, to which kisses were laid up and down his pulsing vein.

“I love you… How can you look so beautiful like this?” Akira mumbled into the back of his ear, nipping and licking softly at the skin behind it. Ryo, who had always had an explanation for everything, gave no answer but a soft moan. Akira couldn’t take it anymore– the look on Ryo’s normally stoic face, now tinged slightly with need and lust, was all the other needed to pick up their pace. 

Sliding to the edge of the bed, Akira grasped Ryo’s thighs and brought them up suddenly once more, earning a gasp from the blonde. Thin, pale hands grasped at his friends wild black hair, pulling as he was thrust up and down on Akira’s cock with a desperate sort of speed. The other groaned into the crook of Ryo’s neck, staring sharply upwards at their reflection, in and out, closer and closer, before the blonde finally choked a cry and tossed back his head, cum landing on his own stomach as he groaned Akira’s name with each thrust. Despite him finishing, the latter did not stop his near viscous pace, close to the edge himself.

“A– Akira–!” Ryo gasped, blunt nails pressing and digging into tanned skin as completion turned to over-stimulation. Gritting his teeth, with hissed gasps sucked in between them, the blonde barely held himself together long enough for Akira to finish. The devilman groaned before lifting Ryo off completely, the condom not nearly enough to hold a demons body’s worth of cum and Akira knowing the reach of his own release. It dripped down between his own thighs, onto the floor, but Ryo stayed only stained by his own release. The two were left panting, staring at their reflection, Akira’s eyes looking lovingly at Ryo’s.  Akira made to speak again, but was cut off by his best friend.

“I hope you know you’re cleaning this up.” He shifted, still held up by Akira, to look at the devilman with blush stained cheeks on the same stoic expression he usually held. Akira wasn’t sure why but, it made him break out into hysterics, laughing until he nearly felt out of breath. Ryo breathed a sigh, looking again to the mirror, their mess, their position. Maybe he would… set aside the laptop next time.

“I wasn’t joking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I dunno, for my first entry at AO3 I'm kinda proud? Whoops also I proofread this once so there might be typos! Mom & dad aren't u proud im using my 5 year english degree to write hot demon sex


End file.
